Hybrid vehicle powertrains may include a transmission having a plurality of selectively engageable torque transmitting devices. The selectively engageable torque transmitting devices are typically clutches which are hydraulically controlled. Actuation of the clutches generally requires a pump configured to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid. If a clutch is actuated for an extended period of time, a conventional system requires that a pump continuously provide pressurized hydraulic fluid for the entire duration during which the clutch is engaged. This requirement contributes to excessive spin losses which diminish the overall efficiency of the vehicle. In some of these transmissions, the clutches can be sealed with very little leak down of pressure and only need to apply or release one clutch at a time.